Save the Date
|season=1 |number=15B |image=Title-SaveTheDate.png |caption= |airdate=August 4, 2016 |production= |writer=Karla Sakas Shropshire |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=Cover Girls |next=Attention Deficit }} " " is the second segment of the fifteenth episode of The Loud House. Summary Lincoln's classmates find one of Ronnie Anne's love notes to him and tease him about them being a couple. Trying to get them to stop, Lincoln vehemently denies the idea of Ronnie Anne being his girlfriend and insults her. Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne (making her first onscreen appearance after only being mentioned in "Heavy Meddle") is right behind him when he says this and storms off with a broken heart. Lincoln brushes this off, thinking that Ronnie Anne will get over it quickly. But when he arrives home from school, Lori is furious with him because he made Ronnie Anne cry, and as a result, her older brother, Bobby, has broken up with Lori. Lincoln offers to call Ronnie Anne on the phone and apologize, but Lori insists that he has to do it in person and in front of Bobby, so she has arranged for them to have a double date at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet. At the restaurant, Lincoln tries to make small talk with Ronnie, all the while Clyde, disguised as a waiter, tries unsuccessfully to sabotage Lori and Bobby's reconciliation. Eventually, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne find themselves bonding over how embarrassing they find their respective older siblings' relationship to be, and Lincoln finally does apologize for hurting Ronnie's feelings, much to the delight of Lori and Bobby. Just then, however, Lincoln's classmates who were teasing him at the beginning of the episode show up at the restaurant. With help from Clyde, he attempts to escape without them seeing him. Unfortunately, he is soon caught by his peers, who figure out that he is on a date with Ronnie Anne. Attempting to save face, Lincoln insists he is not, using the same harsh words as before, but again, Ronnie Anne hears him saying this and is heartbroken, and Bobby dumps Lori again. Lincoln pulls up a pedestal and tells Ronnie that he actually does like her, and then shows it by kissing her in plain sight of everyone, while Lori and Bobby happily reunite. The next day, Lincoln's classmates continue to tease him about his and Ronnie Anne's relationship when she suddenly storms in and slaps him across the face, seemingly breaking up with him. Lincoln's classmates promptly stop teasing him and offer him their condolences. After they leave, Ronnie Anne then tosses an ice bag to Lincoln with an attached note letting him know that she was faking the break-up so his friends would stop teasing him, which he appreciates. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 2: It Gets Louder Gallery Ronnie Anne shocked.png|Ronnie Anne shocked upon hearing Lincoln insulting her. Ronnie Anne is not amused.png|"Yeah, we weirdos clean up nice." Lori in Bobby's arms.png The Loud House Save The Date Lincoln Loud offers a seat to Ronnie Anne Santiago.png|Lincoln offers a seat to Ronnie Anne. Bobby tapping Clyde's shoulder.png Lobby almost kiss.png|Lori and Bobby about to kiss. Lincoln and Ronnie's mock-selfie.png|Lincoln and Ronnie Anne mocking their respective older siblings. Lincoln and Ronnie smiling at each other.png|Lincoln and Ronnie Anne smiling. Lobby reunion selfie.png|Lori and Bobby's selfie. Ronnie Anne in tears.png|Ronnie Anne is heartbroken after Lincoln insults her again. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne embracing.png|Lincoln and Ronnie Anne right before they kiss. Clyde hates the Lobby ship.png|Clyde is dismayed when Lori and Bobby get back together. External links * Category:Romance episodes